Koisuru Boukun Music Drabbles
by Qu33rzi
Summary: iPod shuffle drabbles on Tyrant characters! Holds some spoilers for Volume 7.  Please read and review!


This is my first time doing a music drabble shuffle and my first time writing for this manga, so let's hope it goes well!

This is how it works-

Pick a fandom. Then, turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle, and write some drabbles - (any number) - related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble (you have until the beat stops!); you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Takanaga-sensei does.

I deeply and most humbly apologize for any plot inconsistencies/OOCness.

(Some of these might be rambling or short. Sorry! That's kind of how they work.)

Partial spoiler for Volume 7. Updates for this manga can be found through google on the mangakong website.

* * *

><p><strong>1) Something in Me- Katelyn Tarver<strong>

Kunihiro never truly understood. That night, his reunion with Misaki... something inside of him had changed.

And he hadn't hated Misaki for what he had done to him.

Any normal man would have hated Misaki for what he had done that night. Tying him up, raping him...

Kunihiro couldn't understand. He wasn't gay, exactly... but after that night.. he felt something, something that began to grow inside him, towards Misaki...

This feeling... He wanted to- He didn't understand exactly... but he wanted to be close to Misaki, his long-ago friend...

But yet... each time he had come to see Misaki after that night, Misaki had refused him. Or at least tried to distance himself.

He couldn't understand.. But... talking to Tetsuhiro had helped.

Tetsuhiro said that Misaki was probably scared he'd get hurt, but the fact was... Kunihiro was scared too.

Scared because he was suddenly in love with a man. But... this feeling... He wanted to understand it.

This odd desire to grow closer to Misaki... To be there for him...To see him... To hold him...

The ache he felt when Misaki refused to see him... He wanted to understand it... His feelings...

Would Misaki one day understand that his feelings were ...true?

_Explaination: This song's kind of slow and long-ish. So I had more time. And one of the repeated lyrics was "I wanna reach with both hands/And see where I land"._

_Made me think of Kunihiro and Misaki's odd shaky relationship. And of how Kunihiro's the one going after Misaki, even though he's kind of scared._

_Read all of Volume 7, you'll understand._

* * *

><p><strong>2) Some Things Neve<strong>**r Change- SolidTube**

Morinaga sighed. Four years had passed and nothing had changed.

His senpai was still as tyrannical as ever. He was no closer to his senpai than he had been when he first confessed.

But his senpai had let him stay by his side, hadn't he? That had to count for something...

However... his hopes and dreams were still the same... did some things never change?

Through all these years... nothing ever changed between them...

And his senpai's hatred for gays hadn't lessened either... not even through all these years.

But.. Morinaga at least had their relationship of kouhai and senpai, right?

Would it never change?

Would his senpai's feelings, their relationship, still be the same, never-changing, years later?

Because it started to seem like it would never change.

_Explaination: I couldn't even think of anything for the first half of this song. Which is why it's kind of short. This was the only thing I could think of._

* * *

><p><strong>3) As Long As I'm Sinning- So What<strong>

"Hah.." "Hah..."

"Senpai..."

Even though every part of him knew it was wrong, he couldn't help himself.

He knew Senpai would never forgive him for this one.

But.. to be this close.. to be able to embrace the one he loved...

How could he resist?

He loved him. His stubborness. His denial.

And to see his senpai like this...

His beloved senpai on his knees, gasping, aroused as he was, how could Morinaga resist?

He just had to.

He filled his senpai with pleasures he had never known before, causing him to cry out.

Even though it was wrong, and his senpai would undeniably kill him for it later...

He had to.

He loved him, and that love, it culminated to a breaking, exploding in that night.

His beloved senpai, back arched, screaming as he went over the edge...

He loved him.

_Explaination- This song was really fast and a lot of the lyrics repeated themselves. So my song drabble ended up like that too._

* * *

><p><strong>4) Demons- Louse Le Gry<strong>

Back then he couldn't stand it.

His whole family hated him!

The town was convinced he'd seduced Misaki and dumped him cruelly.

But that wasn't the worst part...

The whole time, Misaki was actually in love with Kunihiro!

He didn't want to think about it.

His first love...loved someone else...

The pain ripped him apart.

He ran wild.

From partner to partner...

All one-night stands..

He didn't care.

This pain that invaded him most cruelly, his insides writhing.

But still...

Years later, the pain faded, but Misaki still haunted him.

Later at university... he fell in love with another...

And then some time later.. Misaki came back.

And even though this pain was because of Misaki...

He still wanted to talk to him, to see how he was doing...

It wasn't guilt, exactly...

But...

Even though his senpai told him never to meet up with Misaki again, he had..

Because he still remembered.

The blood, the slit wrists, the knife...

He couldn't let it happen again.

_Explaination: Song ended before I could type anything else. But I've always thought that what happened with Misaki was one of Tetsuhiro's 'demons'._

* * *

><p><strong>5) Dark Haired Treasure -So What<strong>

He wasn't gay.

But ...those long years ago when he had pretended to be secretly in love with him...

That odd compulsion that had grown out of that pretending, to touch his friend... Kurokawa...

But no.

He wasn't gay.

He did care for Kurokawa, but it didn't go that far!

At that time, he banged his head against the wall until blood dripped down his face.

Dangerous thoughts, Dangerous thoughts!

He quit his 'pretending' immediately.

Thankfully no one ever noticed.

He felt that no one would ever understand, anyway...

And then it turned out that Kurokawa was gay anyway!

What had been the point?

He wondered briefly how things might have gone if he had...

No!

He wasn't!

He wasn't gay!

It didn't matter anyway...

And here was Tatsumi-san, his oh-so-fun karoke partner's kouhai, insisting that he, Isogai, should give up on his pursuit!

WHAT THE HECK?

He wasn't gay.

And he wasn't interested!

Couldn't that unbelievably jealous kouhai understand that?

Besides, out of all the guys he could think of, he'd never pick Tatsum-

WHAT?/!

He'd never pick ANY GUY!

Because he wasn't gay.

End of story.

_Explaination: I know from the title that the drabble seemed really random. But.. the beat of that song, combined with the way it's sung made me think of Isogai's personality._

_And during that song is lots of lyrics like "As long as they don't know how I truly am" and "Thankfully no one's ever noticed"._

_That made me think of the side-story I read in the Challengers manga (prequel to Koisuru Boukun) , talking about Isogai's 'trauma' with Kurokawa._

_Go read it. It's hilarious and gives a whole new perspective to Isogai._

* * *

><p>And... that's it. Pretty much. My playlist has a lot of songs by So What, which is why it showed up twice.<p>

Please review! I'd like feedback on the first shuffle-drabble I've done, so I know if it actually worked. Thanks for reading!


End file.
